The Rise of The Alliance
by shippuden13
Summary: t has been five years since the 4th Great Shinobi World War and things are not looking good in Konoha. Sasuke has become leader and Naruto has vanished. It's up to Konohamaru and his friends to find Naruto and defeat Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys I am back, now all my adoring fans can cheer for me.

Adoring fans: … *cricket*

Me: Fine then no money for you, once I actually get money I'm using it for myself *sob*

Naruto: on to the story!

The Rise of The Alliance

It has been five years since the 4th Great Shinobi World War and things are not looking good in Konoha. There were only two casualties in the war and those were Madara Uchiha, who died by Tsunade's hands, and Gaara's old sensei Baki. Baki's funeral was held in Konoha after the war, but his death was not the reason Konoha was in need of help. During the war Naruto suddenly disappeared from the village and Tsunade had no choice but to retire and let Sasuke become leader of the village.

Other Shinobi countries could not start a war with Sasuke without risking hurting the other innocent citizens or ninjas. Suna has tried multiple times to assassinate Sasuke but every attempt fails. Sasuke now has rule over Konoha and thus the era of Uchiha has begun.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, how are you today?" asked Rock Lee.

"Pretty good, hey are you going to Konohamaru's birthday? " Sakura asked.

"Yeah, can you believe that Kono is 17 years old?" asked Lee

"I know it's so weird how time just comes and goes, well anyway see you there" Sakura said.

Even though they acted happy, everyone in Konoha was sad that Sasuke was their leader and that the only person who could defeat him has suddenly vanished.

Sakura made it to the party and greeted by her fellow Shinobi.

"Sakura you made it!" yelled Konohamaru. He was wearing something different from his old clothing.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" Sakura said.

Just then a man walked in.

"Now who id the birthday boy who's gifts will soon be mine."

Sorry it's short but it's getting pretty late so I'm going to stop here for tonight

p.s. if you want to see what Konohamaru looks like check out my new avatar.


	2. Lee's plan

Hey sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm going to try to write as much as I can.

Also for those who didn't check my avatar to see what Konohamaru looks like, he is wearing an orange monk shirt with white pinstripes and the Uzumaki symbol with a fishnet undershirt, black pants with his weapon holster on his right leg. He also has a black scarf that covers his neck and he wears his headband on his waist like a black belt.

By the way, big THANKS to Echo Uchiha who reads and reviews all of my stories.

Well on to the story

The Rise of the Alliance

Chapter 2: Lee's plan

"What do want Suigetsu?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me I could go to your stupid party and get myself a nice gift," Suigetsu said.

"Well you can tell Sasuke to-"

"Ino quiet," Sakura said interrupting Ino.

"Hey blondie, you're lucky your friend there stopped you or you would've been dead," Suigetsu said threateningly.

"Oh yeah Fish boy?" Ino asked.

"What did you call me?" asked Suigetsu.

"You heard me"

"That's it now you're dead"

Suigetsu charged at Ino but suddenly stopped and turned the volume up on his earpiece.

"What is it Karin?" Suigetsu asked Karin who was on the other end of the earpiece.

Suddenly Suigetsu smiled deviously and everyone in the room felt confused.

"My teammate Karin has just informed me that your friend Lee has escaped and I get to lead the team that's going to capture him,"

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Oh no," Sakura said.

Lee had gotten very cold during the war. He secluded himself from everyone including Gai and anyone who tried to talk to him was ignored.

The reason he was so depressed was because both of his arms were paralyzed for 2 weeks and he saw many ninja die in the war.

The last time they saw him he was developing a plan to escape the village and find Naruto. Unfortunately Sasuke found out and arrested him.

"So he escaped jail huh?" Neji asked.

"Yeah but don't you worry, I'll kill him easily," Suigetsu said.

Neji glared at him when he said that.

"I guess I'll just have to take your Gifts another time, you got lucky brat," Suigetsu said to Konohamaru.

Suigetsu then left the party.

"This is bad," Sakura said.

Sakura knew Lee would not be at the party because she saw him earlier. He acted happy and told them that Sasuke let him go but she knew that his happiness and his freedom were lies.

She knew that he escaped to find Naruto, not go to the party.

"How about we forget this happened and continue with the party," said Ino

Everyone agreed.

"It's time to open presents everyone," Iruka said.

The present opening went on for awhile until it was time for Sakura and her friends to give Kono their gifts.

Kiba gave him a book titled "A guide to ninja pets".

Hinata gave him a medical kit that came with a guide to all the different poisons and medicine.

Shino gave him a book called "A history of bugs".

"Neji gave him a set of Kunai.

Tenten gave him a set of different types of ninja weapons.

Sai gave him a beginners guide on becoming an artist.

"Ino gave him a book called "How to tell if a plant is edible".

Choji gave him a cookbook.

Finally it came down to Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Here you go Kono," Shikamaru said.

"Whoa, these were Uncle Asuma's trench knives."

"Yeah, I think Asuma would want you to have them."

Sakura then gave him her gift.

"A Bo staff!" Kono said with excitement.

"This is an Uzumaki staff," Sakura said. "I found it in Naruto's house after he left, I think that if anyone were to have it he would want it to be you.

"Thanks everybody for giving such amazing things," Konohamaru said.

Later Konohamaru was talking to Sakura.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," Kono said.

"Okay what is it?" Sakura said.

"Well, ever since Naruto left things have been changing around here,"

"Yeah I know,"

"And now Lee is somewhere there,"

"Yeah,"

"So I've been thinking, maybe we should follow in Lee's footsteps,"

"What!" Sakura yelled. "Konohamaru that's a horrible idea."

"Come on we have to," Kono said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura said.

"You're both Naruto and Sasuke's old teammate," Kono said. "You and I both know that eventually those two will have to settle their differences someday, and that's not going to happen if Naruto is gone."

"Well, I don't know," Sakura said.

"Please Sakura," Kono said." Naruto is the only one who can save us.

"Well, alright fine, I'll help,"

"Alright!" Konohamaru said." Time to commence Operation: Find Naruto.

Well that is it. I promise to start writing more from now on.

Next time: Operation: Find Naruto

Again, BIG THANKS to Echo Uchiha you rock!


End file.
